Interior wall systems formed from a plurality of upright interior panels which are typically serially joined in aligned and/or transverse relationship are conventionally utilized in offices and the like to divide large open areas into smaller work spaces. The upright wall panels are typically manufactured in the factory with final assembly occurring at the job site, which final assembly typically involves attachment of removable cover pads to opposite sides of the upright panel frame, and attachment of various trim pieces along the edges, such as a top cap along the top edge of the panel. In many instances the top cap is solely for trim purposes and imparts little, if any, structural integrity to the wall panel. In recent years, however, some panel assemblies have been developed which employ a structural top cap, although many of these known arrangements have involved either undesired size or structural complexity, or have provided limited functionality.
Interior space-dividing wall systems of the type described above generally permit panels to be joined in right-angled relationship to one another, such as L-shaped or T-shaped configurations, although the perpendicularly joined panels are typically joined at the panel edges. In recent years other connection techniques have been developed whereby one upright panel can be perpendicularly joined to a second upright panel, with the joinder being disposed at a location which is displaced from the upright edges of the second panel, specifically at a location disposed between the upright edges. This is commonly referred to as an “off-modular” mounting, that is the mounting is not limited to locations corresponding to the end edges of the individual wall panels. Many of the off-modular connection techniques utilized for joining two perpendicularly-related panels, however, have involved either complex arrangements or, more significantly, have presented limitations with respect to the forces or loads transferred between the connecting structure and/or have resulted in a rather complex assembly process.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved top cap arrangement for an upright wall panel, which improved top cap arrangement is believed to provide improved characteristics with respect to both the structure of the upright panel and the ability thereof to structurally permit off-modular joining between perpendicular panels, thereby improving upon the overall characteristics in a manner which is believed to overcome some of the disadvantages associated with prior systems.
More specifically, this invention relates to an improved upright space-dividing wall panel having an internal frame which permits pads or covers to attach to opposite sides thereof, and a horizontally elongate top cap which rigidly attaches to a top rail of the frame and extends throughout the lengthwise extent of the wall panel. The top cap is preferably constructed as a monolithic one-piece metal structure which secures to the frame top rail by a plurality of threaded fasteners disposed in spaced relationship along the lengthwise extent of the top cap. The fasteners engage internally of the top cap so as to be not externally visible.
The top cap in a preferred construction is lengthwise extruded of aluminum, and defines a downwardly-opening bottom channel extending lengthwise generally along the centerline thereof, which channel has a generally T-shaped cross-section whereby enlarged heads of threaded fasteners are slidably inserted within the channel from one end of the top cap and are non-visibly captivated in the channel so as to permit fixed securement of the top cap to the frame top rail.
The invention also includes a wall panel having an improved structural top cap, as aforesaid, wherein the top cap has secondary channels which open downwardly thereof and extend lengthwise of the top cap in parallel relationship to and generally on opposite sides of the center channel. The side channels cooperates with a top coupling brackets which can be slidably inserted into and positioned along the secondary channel at any location therealong to permit off-modular connection to a second panel which is disposed adjacent and extends perpendicular to the adjacent side of the panel on which the coupling bracket is mounted.
The wall system of this invention, as aforesaid, includes not only a top coupling bracket which structurally mounts directly on the top cap of a main panel and is slidable therealong for disposition at any desired location, but also includes a bottom coupling bracket which mounts on a lower pan or frame member of the main panel at any location therealong. The top and bottom brackets cooperate with upper and lower corners of a secondary panel so as to rigidly couple the secondary panel to the main panel in a perpendicular off-modular relationship, with significant loads generated by the secondary panel being transmitted through the top bracket to the structural top cap of the main panel.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with constructions of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience and reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “upper” and “lower” will also refer to portions of the panel when in its normal vertically-oriented position of use. The words “inward” and “outward” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the panel and designated parts and assemblies associated therewith. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.